Great Hall
by Alex Mcpherson
Summary: During the Battle of the Department of Mysteries, Harry and Bella's curses collide, the result of which sends Harry back in time to 1984. He befriends a Metamorph and a certain Weasley. metamorph!Harry.
1. Childhood Part 1

**A/N: **Yes, yes, another new story. As always, 5 reviews OR a week before I post new chapters, when said next chapters are finished. So far 5 chapters all written by Moi. :D okay i better go before my ego gets .. big.

**Harry Potter and the Great Hall**

**Childhood**

Six years old. Thats how old the boy in the cupboard under the stairs at number 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging in Surrey, was. It was the 31st of July, 1986, and this day will be a special day in the little boy's heart. He had no friends, if anyone whom the Dudley's knew, asked him. He would act wierd so Vernon can explain why he sleeps in a cupboard and not a bedroom, when people are around. The Police a few times came, but a strange old man with a long beard had stopped them and they forgot entirely. This was the only times the Dursleys, he would later realise, didn't not like magic... it stopped the police from pressing charges of child abuse on them.

Anyway, this day was special to the Boy, since it was his 6th Birthday. As he woke up at 6am, as he usually does, he said to himself in his head, "Happy Birthday Harry."

Ofcourse, he didn't think it would be a happy day, nevermind a happy birthday. He has never had a Happy day in the Dursley household.

In the pitch black of the tiny cupboard, the also tiny body of one Harry Potter, got dressed. He was used to the dark, the Pitch Black, dark. Since he had little room here, sleeping on a old baby cot that was crammed in here, with many objects that the Dursleys had no more need of, he had become very in tune with his body, and unknowingly through his special magic ability, his surroundings. Minutes later, he pushed open the door of the cupboard, and skillfully got out of it, without making a sound. It had never passed his mind that the door had been locked the previous night. Closing it, he momentarily wondered why the usually squeeky door was now silent, but pushed the thought away. Locking the door, he then went into the kitchen, and crept out of the house, down the back alley and headed to the one place he likes in this town.

Harry knocked on the door to Mrs' Figg's house. Mrs Figg was a kind old woman, but she had some, strange, quirks. But for some reason, Harry never seemed to be bothered by it, other then for the smell said quirks produce. He knew he wasn't going to have a single cat pet when he was older, even just because of the smell of cat pee.

Mrs Figg opened the door, and made a face, but let Harry in. The moment the door was shut however, a truly genuine smile crossed her face.

"Harry, Happy Birthday. I wasn't expecting you this early though. Whats' the matter?" she asked.

Harry shrugged but looked sombre. "Has it ever been Happy, Mrs Figg?"

The look on her face was answer enough for Harry, but she pressed on. "Your first birthday was likely. Anyway, come through to the living room. I'm not done with the cake but I'm sure," she got a strange look on her face as she said this, "you can occupy yourself until its done." she smiled, and went into the kitchen. Harry followed her through the door then round the worktop, and froze at the sight of the living room. Or rather, who was in it.

"Happy Birthday Harry!" shouted 6 girls and 3 boys.

Harry smiled for the first time in weeks. He hadn't seen them since school, and that wasnt under the best of circumstances either. Ever since they started school, they had seen how Harry was treated, and so decided to keep the friendship 'under the radar' as one boy had said one time, confusing everyone, even him. His dad was a military man.

Harry looked at the group in turn, naming them. "Lisa, John, Erica, Isabel, Alex, Lyra, Stacy, Paul, Jenny... " He stopped, and they went in for a group hug.

Alex and Lyra were evidently twins, and they had the mischeif/innocence look about them. Harry knowingly pulled the piece of paper off his back that had written on it "kiss me, im cute." after hugging them. Stacy and Jenny, also twins, identical twins, hugged him tightly. Isabel hugged him lightly and John and Paul shook his hands, before John went to isabels' side.

Quickly, the morning got into full swing as the small party got underway. Harry had gotten new clothes that were only 2 sizes too big for him instead of 4, as was the ones that he got from the dursleys. Also, Erica said they wouldn't fall apart as easily, for some reason. He nodded asif that was something normal. Well, the clothes that fit him now , was a present from her for his 4th birthday...

after Cake and such, the kids were sequestered away into a bedroom along with the presents, leaving Harry and Mrs Figg. This was because Mrs Figg somehow learned that Petunia was on her way round.

Answering the door to Petunia, Harry heard mumbles, before Petunia came in.

"What Have I told you about running off! Back with me, Now." Petunia said. Harry was interested to note something strange in the voice but he never could identify what it was. If he thought on it, he would notice that it was only noticable when not around Vernon or Dudley, or even, not when at Privet Drive.

Harry was good at acting so it was easy for him to hide how upset he was that his first and only birthday party he would have for years, was being cut short. He returned to Privet Drive, and did the chores he was given.

Later that day, Mrs Figg came round saying she needed some help around her house and Harry had offered when he saw one thing she needed help with. Harry schooled his face to make it seem like it was just him being polite and that he didn't want to help, so ofcourse, Petunia would want him to go and help. It was an Act both Harry and Mrs Figg were used to.

Back at Mrs Figg's house, he said, "Like a yoyo.". Mrs Figg smiled, and a few phonecalls later, the kids were back.

They had a great day, and Harry showed a talent for painting when he painted a dog. it was still obvious a child had done it but if Mrs Figg had to guess, she would have said the child was 11 or so.

Finishing off the party, Mrs Figg had help from Erica's Father, in making the place look like it usually did. (the kids had rather exuberantly destroyed a few things in their hyperactiveness).

The kids were upstairs as the clean up went on so Harry didn't know that magic was used to great effect in the clean up. Erica smirked knowingly when he was shocked at how quickly everything was repaired.

the kids left before it was time to return to Privet Drive, and Harry dove into a prepared tub to make himself look dirty. at the door, he answered it. But instead of finding his aunt, as she was always the one to fetch 'the boy' from Mrs' Figgs, it was Vernon. This was not good.

Harry sobbed as quietly as he could, which was silently, in his cupboard. he clutched his broken right arm, ignoring his bald head. Petunia had taken some scissors to it several times but always was stumped about why it grew back, to the same style but never grew longer then that. This time it was Vernon, and it was evident were the garden Sheers had gone too close to Harry's scalp, as there were blood marks where it nipped the skin. He was in pain, tremendous pain, but he was used to this. This was why he never had a 'happy day' in his life. He may have happy moments but no happy day. Each very happy moment in each day was always offset by something like this. And it was always the Dursleys that were responsible for the not-happy events in his life.

He fell asleep, not knowing his hair would be back in the morning. Not knowing that soon things will change in this household, for the better.

That night however, he dreamt. Dreamt of a large stone Castle, bustling with many young children and Teenagers, all wearing some sort of uniform. some wore yellow ties and they had a yellow badge on their, cloaks, some wore green and silver ties and they had a silver and green badge with a snake on their cloaks, some wore blue ties with a blue badge, and the rest wore red and gold ties with a red and gold badge with a lion, on their cloaks. One of them in green, he recognised, but in a wierd way. that boy, had black hair and emerald green eyes, and was with a girl who had hair that seemed to change color every so often. Little did he know, this image would come to life in a month, give or take a few days.

Harry barely registered a beep that denoted the day rolling over to August 1st, 1986.


	2. Childhood Part 2

**Harry Potter and the Great Hall**

**Childhood Part 2**

Harry looked around the Dursley home. it had changed dramatically in the 4, almost 5, years since Harry's 6th Birthday. The day after his birthday he had been taken away from the home by Erica's dad, when he found Harry with a broken arm, and, evidently, several broken ribs that seemed to have happened months ago. The Nurses were aghast to say the least when a 6 year old boy, whom looked only 4, was brought in and showed a tremendous amount of evidence that could have the Dursleys put on death row, had the British Legal system still had the Death Penalty.The nurses had Forgot, about Harry when he was discharged a week later, and sent back to Privet Drive.

But when he had gotten back, instead of an uncaring Petunia and Bully Dudley, along with the Hate-filled Dursley, he found his family.

"Harry dear, Welcome home. There are, some things, we need to talk about. Duddykins, could you go pop the kettle on?" Petunia asked. She sounded different, She sounded.. like his aunt, he realised.

And since then, the home had transformed from a well manicured home that never showed the sign that one Harry 'the boy' Potter lived there, into the Home that the well liked Harry James Potter lived in with his Aunts' Family. Dudley, to Piers and co' shock, had changed too.

Harry and Dudley were now obviously related. While Dudley wasnt particular bright, he was good with some things, and as they grew up as a family, Petunia was delighted to see that Dudley had an affictionate' for cooking. She had quite the shock one morning when Dudley brought her and Vernon breakfast in bed on their wedding anniversary. Harry and Dudley found themselves quite competitive at school, in P.E. While Harry was a good runner though, Dudley seemed to be quite good at lifting things.

The change of lifestyle made Dudley turn from a blob of fat to a well toned boy, while Harry had changed to look his age. while neither were spoiled, they both got what the wanted if they had earned it, and certainly, they did.

Harry was told about his Parents, and what the Durlseys' knew of the wizarding world. Harry was told that Erica, and her father, were wizards, and that they found a dark object in their home that was responsible for their hate towards him. Erica's dad explained to him that it magnified their jealousy towards magical people. He also told Harry about who Voldemort was, explained that when Harry returns to the wizarding world, he will realise just how famous he is, and Erica asked that Harry not use his fame, and just to be Harry, Just Harry, that they all know and love. Harry agreed wholeheartadly, and then fell into sobs when Erica's father told him they were moving away, and that Erica wasn't going to Hogwarts.

But the last thing they said to Harry and the Dursleys, had them realise they had to pretend they hated Harry. it was not easy, but Harry's years of practise at acting, had made it easy to make it seem so. They were particularly unhappy about his method of making them seem angry, when they got hit by a bucket of freezing cold water when they opened a half-open door to the bathroom.

Yes, it had changed Dramatically in the almost 5 years. it was a few days till his 11th birthday, and he couldnt wait for the letter he knew was coming.

There was the sound of a letter coming through the mailbox, but Harry was puzzled, as the mail had already been delivered that morning... until he realised. he reached the front door and excitedly opened his letter at the table, Petunia holding him still he was shaking so much.

Later that week, Hagrid showed up and it was easy for the Dursleys to fake anger, and Harry pretended not to know about what he was... the sheer size of Hagrid had Vernon shaking in his boots. That summer, Hagrid and Harry went round Diagon Alley, and Harry picked up the wand he felt most comfortable with and learned a disturbing fact about it.

That summer, the Dursleys pretended to be annoyed that they had to take Harry to Kings cross, and Harry faked being dumb about the portal to platform 9 and 3 quarters, where he met the weasleys for the first time.

And from there... he hid his secret home life. He became a gryffindor after learning his new friend Ron Weasley would be one most likely, and already his other friends, the weasley twins, where gryffindors too. He became the youngest seeker of the century and so on...

All the way upto his fifth year.

Where disaster Struck.

xxxx

**A/N:** HPLover12: lol. So would many girls, and.. er.. boys. (I'd just shake his hand.)

Crafty: wrote upto chapter 6 so far. :P

Shaggy: Another one you like by me? cheers :P

Anna Evans: Well, atfirst i was going to overlap by a year so youngHarry would play against oldHarry in a quidditch match :P but I thought nah, since i wanted him to be in the same year as Tonks, and Charlie Weasley. He is re-doing years 1-5 btw, so he will have improved marks but he is hiding his knowledge well. This chapter explains the whole, how he learned to act thing.

Max: More soon indeed.

Thanks for reviewing guys!


	3. Battle of the Department of Mysteries

**Harry Potter and the Great Hall**

**Battle of the Department of Mysteries**

Sirius fell into the veil, and after a flicker of emotion crossed Bellatrix Lestranges' face, she fled the brain room. Harry gave chase and caught upto her in the Atrium.

"Whats wrong Wittle Harry? Lost someone?" She taunted. He was too angry to note, it was done half-heartedly.

"Crucio!" He cried, and for a few moments, Bellatrix lestrange fell to her knees screaming in pain... then it ended as Harry realised what spell he had cast, and threw up on the floor.

Voldemort Arrived, and just intime, Dumbledore came up from the DoM, and duelled with Voldemort.

A quick Possession later, and Harry was magically and physically Exhausted. Bellatrix cast a spell on him, it hit dead centre on his chest, and he cried out in pain, before casting a shield and then returning fire, adrenaline pumping again. He then thought of a spell to try... and casting it, it impacted inches from his wand, with a spell Bellatrix had cast... and moments later, Harry Potter, the Boy who lived, was gone.

xxxx

As the clean up in the DoM was getting underway, a team of Unspeakables approached Headmaster Dumbledore and the Order of the Phoenix.

"Headmaster?" The lead unspeakable spoke.

"Yes?" He asked, for once, unsure of things, and not just how to adress someone whom he doesnt know the identity of.

"There is a meeting for you to attend in the, other, section of the Department."

Dumbledore nodded, and went to this meeting with Nymphadora Tonks and Remus Lupin.

xxxx

**A/N:** Yes I know, very short. meh. thanks for reviewing HPLover, Shaggy, Crafty, tg77ed, Regress. I'll post Chapter 4 no matter what when i wake up er.. later today (damn its 3am!)


	4. Waking Up

**Harry Potter and the Great Hall**

**Waking Up**

Pain. Excruciating pain, that was all he could feel. Every nerve in his body was screaming, but he wasn't. He opened his eyes as the pain lessened gradually, to see himself in St Mungos'.

"Wh.. What happened?" he asked the nurse to the side.

"Shh, lay still, you have been hit with a powerful pain curse." The nurse then muttered how a 11 year old managed to not scream from the amount of pain one of the status spells had said he was in. Harry caught the age she said, and froze.

"What.. What year is it?" he asked, timidly.

She detected his uncertainty. "1984, my.. your memory is affected too? hmm.." she started to walk away but Harry, against his nerves better judgement, got up and held onto her.

"My Memory is fine. I need you to go get someone who.. can, help me. You say I'm eleven?" He looked down at his body, and indeed, it looked as it had when he was 11.

She nodded, and left to get a Healer. She came back with a Madam Pomfrey, who looked only about 7 or so years younger then she had the last time he saw her.

"Madam Pomfrey?" he asked curiously.

She nodded, and said, "I have never met you before, how do you know my name?"

Harry smiled. "You will meet me in a few years. then it will truely be the first time i meet you. That should clue you to why im wondering why im in the year 1984 and yet in the body of an eleven year old, me."

Madam Pomfrey frowned, then nodded. "Who are you, how old were you when you left and what year was it?" She asked.

"Hold your breath cause this will be a shocker." She did, curious.

"Harry James Potter, Better known as the Boy who Lived, I was a few month from turning 16 and it was the year 1996 when i left. I was in a fight, somewhere, when i fired a curse i hadnt used before, but the person i was fighting got a spell of a tad earlier, so when the 2 impacted, it was next to my wand, and so that must have been what sent me back... and why I feel pain worse then a certain dark lords' cruciatus..." he winced as he moved about, flexing muscle.

"You have been hit by You-Know-Who'se Cruciatus, and you remember?" the nurse asked, obviously thinking Harry meant when he was a baby.

"Yes, to me it was only a year ago. He, um, returned to body." he stopped, and then asked, "Should i be saying this? I mean its about the future and.. well a friend of mine said bad things happened to wizards who meddled with time..."

"Best not Mr Potter. Anyway since your obviously in the body of a 11 year old, we need to get you enroled, under a new name, at Hogwarts."

Harry smiled... then remembered a dream he had.

"Er, what is the exact date?" he asked.

"it is the 1st of August..." he asked the time and the nurse added, "2am"

He mumbled, "well in exactly 2 years, I'll be on my bed dreaming about Hogwarts. I just remembered it... and I was.." he wondered, then said, "nevermind."

Later that month, going by a new name, Harry entered Diagon Alley with his Hogwarts list, and bumped into someone.. or rather, she into him.

"Hey, Watch where your-" he stopped when he noticed who he bumped into. he couldnt help but say, "Wotcher Tonks."


	5. A Walking We Shall Go

**A/N: **Chappie 5. wow 7 reviews for the last chapter! hold on while i stop the heart attack lol. sorry, i'm told i have a 'flair for the dramatics'. what tosh.

youknow, I can't believe how some people didnt realise what i was doing with that colliding of spells.. Anyway response to the reviews!

Jonny Cake said: "And the plot thickens!" - yup.

Shaggy who reviews every chapter of all my stories (lol) said: "I love it if

your gonna continue giving us cliffies like that I will kiss your feet and shower

you with chocolate frogs." - erm, ok. "I can't wait to read the

next chapter, it should be a very fun adventure to see what Wand Harry ends up with

the second time around, does he end up with the same wand again?" - He time travels with all of his belongings that he had with him at the time. I can't remember what he was wearing (i was into the action when i read that part) so I'm just writing him as wearing his clothes from the Dursleys. He keeps his wand, but due to the time travel will have to wait till 1996 before the underage thing on his wand expires. And no i will not write why, i cant think how to put my explanation in a way others will understand.

HPLover said: "what the heck this is confusing..." - Broaden your mind. ;)

T.G. said: "Cool Chapter can't wait to see the interaction between Harry and Albus. Tonks and Harry Yay." Er, later on HarryTonks, but for now... also I dunno whether Albus will know or not. You'll, read, why when we get to Hogwarts bit, specifically, the sorting. By the by, tg77ed just doesnt seem right when i respond so, everyone, i will be shortenin ur names, when possible. (smiles at everyone.)

Max said: "Yep, that will definitely throw Tonks for a loop considering she's the only one who uses that phrase." - I wonder where she picked it up from. Here, is my take on how she got that greeting.

Jarvey said: "Are we going to find out what he had cast?" - No, maybe, not. Dunno actualy now I'm thinking about it. damn you it's my mums birthday I dont have time to think!...

Erm. maybe when i have a 'stumped' spot, I'll insert an intermission chappie to show where Harry learned about the spell and what it was. for now though, just assume he learned it about the time he was being taught by Moody Crouch, and it was one of the dangerous things he shouldna done...

Crafty said: "woot woot enter tonks!" - its w00t w00t, lol. w-zero zero-t. sorry I'm a little nitpicker.

Anyway last thing before we get to the chapter... Hits. So far, this has reviews 2,500+ hits, been added to 4 C2's, is on the favs of 9 ppl and alert of 24... since i put chapter 4 up, thats been viewed 400+ times. sure I'd be alittle overwhelmed if all those peeps did indeed review but still.

Okay stop hissing for me to get off this stage...okay T.G. that cabbage is off... oh that was intentional? ... okay guys calm down heres the chapter then. (grumbles as he walks off the stage and the chapter comes up.)

**Harry Potter and the Great Hall**

**A walking we shall go...**

"Wotcher Tonks." Harry said.

One eleven year old Nymphadora Tonks looked at Harry. "How you know my name?" she asked, "I've never met you before..."

"Oh, erm, Guess. That and your... currently, pink, hair is legend. What colors and styles shall I see over the next few years I can't wait to imagine." he smirked.

Nymphadora was curious. Only she and her mother knew she was a metamorphmagus, and she tended to explain her hair styles as styling spells her dad put on her for a laugh, and she liked them.

"Oh. Wotcher, er, Then." she said, unsure about the greeting. Harry grimaced for a second before going back to smiling. "Who are you?" she asked.

"Harry Snape." He said, amused.

Tonks' Mother heard that. "Mr Snape? I was not aware that Professor Snape had a son..."

Harry looked at her, amused. "Well if he does, I'm not him. Coincidence. Who's Professor Snape?"

Tonks laughed and said, "Head of Slytherin house. Potions teacher, nasty."

Harry nodded, then asked, "So, you Starting Hogwarts this september?"

She nodded. "Yeh, you too?" He nodded. "Cool... I want to be in Ravenclaw, but my mother keeps thinking I'm going to be in Slytherin for some reason." she replied.

Harry nodded, knowing the outcome. He had just identified that pink-haired girl from his dream.

"Maybe, but whats so bad about Slytherin? I mean, sure, your segregated by everyone else," Tonks, and her mother, frown at his choice of description, "but whats so bad about being a slytherin? I know why I don't want to be a Gryffindor... I know what its like to charge first."

Tonks nodded and asked how he knew...

"I, er... well I'd be with my aunt and uncle right now if i hadnt charged into a situation. Now, I a night-patient at St Mungos, since I still am getting treatment for spell damage." he winced, and showing an example, lifted his fringe up, revealing the scars that littered his forehead, which also hid his scar. Andromeda Tonks then cast several spells to see if he was okay, and all she could say was a squeek and, "You should be in bed screaming..."

"I'm used to the pain now, Mrs Tonks. The event happened a month ago. Not to mention, I have a high Pain tolerance." he said, half-lie. to him it was so, but to them it hadn't happened yet.

"Anyway, I must go, still got to purchase my books for school."

Tonks nodded, but her mother on the other hand... "Your aunt and uncle are dead?" Harry nodded, complete lie. "What about your Mother and Father?"

Harry looked down, "They were murdered by Voldemort," Andromeda shudders in panic, but stops when she notices Harry's patronizing glance. "Please dont do that. Its just a name. He's gone, cant hurt you." He sighed then continued, "Thats why I was staying with my Aunt and uncle till, well." He stopped, crying now, since this last bit was practically true, despite the fact he had lived in Hogwarts for a significant portion of the last 5 years of his life...

They nodded, and ended the subject there. "Are you with someone Mr Snape?" Andromeda asked.

He smiled, "No, But if you mean, Do I have a chaperone," she smiles and nods, "Then yes, if she is okay if I tag along. If not, then no, since I did escape the clutches of the nurse in ward 3..." he smiled at the memory.

Andromeda's smile faded, but Tonks' grinnded. "What are you doing here then Mr Snape?"

"Shopping, actually. The nurses said I should be ok by September 1st, so I'm here to get supplies. I've got my wand," he was glad his wand came with him through the time travel, even though he got rid of the clothes that were.. well not even a belt kept his trousers up. "but All my clothes are on my body right now.." he blushed at the comment. "and I need to get books."

Andromeda nodded, and said, "Then you will indeed, tag along, with us. I haven't gotten robes for Nymphadora here," Tonks glared at her mum, "so we can get you some clothing when we're there. First stop, Flourish and Blotts." he nodded, and she thought of something since she added, "And Dont worry about money Harry dear, I'll get them."

Harry smiled, but said, "Er, My parents ensured that I wouldnt have to worry about money for tuition and school supplies, aswell as ah, sweets," he blushed before looking sombre again, "in the event that something happened, so I am not in need of financial support, But thank you for your generous offer, Mrs Tonks."

Andromeda had never met a sweeter boy, and he seemed to glance at Nymphadora alot. She had noticed he seemed to look at her with the kind of recognition that a person usually gains from actually knowing someone, but she knew for a fact Nymphadora hadn't met this boy before.

But it was obvious, he shared Nymphadora's dislike for rules, knowing that he had left St Mungo's without permission.

As they went int Flourish and Blotts, She noticed that Harry had that same look of recognition as he eyed many of the Defense Against the Dark Arts books in the Hogwarts Curriculum section. To her curiosity, he picked up Hogwarts: A History aswell as 2 second-year books along with the first year books. At her look, he just said, "Extra reading. I ah, was suggested to read books by someone quite wise." She shrugged and paid for Nymphadora's, and attempted to pay for his books but he handed some kind of slip to the woman at the counter, who went slightly pale for a moment in shock at whatever was written on the slip.

Andromeda was shocked when her money was handed back to her. Harry smiled and said, "Well I doubt you would have taken me seriously if I had offered the same in return.", as they walked out.

Then they went to a less well known clothing shop down a side street in Diagon Alley.

Harry was measured for everything. He didnt know why the tail...tress? needed to measure how far it was from his nose to his ear going under his cheeks, but even so he let the charmed tape measure do its job. He got 3 T-shirts, one plain black, one with an Emerald Green pattern on it, and the last had a rather intricate design in varying colors surrounding a brilliantly stitched Dragon, of the Hungarian Horntail type (which he asked for specifically).

He also got 3 pairs of jeans, and 4 pairs of trousers, aswell as Hogwarts Robes. When Andromeda and Nymphadora werent looking, he also got Dragon Hide armor vest, and just said, "just incase" to the tailtress. While Tonks was being measured, he sat with the bags, and talked to Andromeda.

"If your wondering how I got such a high pain tolerance, you will be, ahm, interested to know, I have felt the.. er.. Sting, of a certain bad man's cruciatus." He said calmly. Andromeda stiffened. "You too would have as high a tolerance as i have, had you been hit just as many times and held under it for just as long as I have, by the same bloody 'dark lord'."

He looked at Andromeda, who seemed to be almost sick. "And I'm still here. Bloody git cant get rid of me that easily." Andromeda looked at him asif he was crazy for joking about it. "I'll, explain when there isnt the chance of others listening in. " She nodded, and after talking about things, like Hogwarts, who was teaching and stuff of the like, she paid for Nymphadora's robes and the 3 left.

At the Leaky Cauldron, Harry saw someone he hadn't thought he would see.

Andromeda strode over to him in quite the familiar fashion, and spoke in the same way. "Remus, You look like..." her word was quite expletive and interesting, to Harry and Nymphadora, who snickered for a moment before Nymphadora took a look at Remus, and mirrored her mother's words. Harry looked at the man who at the moment clearly believed he was the last of the Marauders. He told Andromeda that Remus would be interested in his 'secret' aswell, and then asked the barkeep for a private room. The 4 went into one, Remus looking at Harry with fascination.

Andromeda was the first to speak. "Okay Harry, What is this about?"

Remus, who thought this boy looked like James when James was 11, looked at the boy's eyes at the mention of the name. "Harry?" he croaked.

Harry smiled, and nodded.

"How?" he asked, clearing his throat.

"Moony, I couldn't begin to explain how. Just that right now, there is another Harry, living where Professor Dumbledore Placed me, Him, whatever. He has no idea about the world he comes from. And eventually he will get here and speak these words to you."

Andromeda looked at Harry. She had thought he looked like James and thought it coincidence at the first name, but now...

"How?" She asked. Nymphadora was clueless.

"Well, I will have to tell you alot about the future... which I CAN NOT do, Also, Dumbledore can not find out, hence why I will be re-entering Hogwarts under the name, Harry Snape. I will find a way to alter my looks so he wont know who exactly is attending the school earlier then he should." He smiled at the face Remus made at his chosen cover name. "I know exactly what house I will be in, and no it is not because i met myself the first time round. I think I'm some sort of Seer, that or something about me linked my past and future minds, to give me what others would have said to be presient dreams... When i was younger, before any time travel nonsense, I had dreams. One included what I now know to be Sirius' flying bike, and that was me remembering Hagrid carrying me to where my younger self currently resides. Other then that, my, presient dreams have only appeared to me since, this year. Please keep this information secret Andromeda," He looked at Andromeda, and her surprise that he knew her name was enough confirmation for her. "Moony, and I can't forget Sirius' favourite cousin, Nymphadora." He smiled at her and winked in the same way that Andromeda and Remus remembered Sirius using, whenever he fancied someone. That reminder however set Remus into another mood, and Andromeda sombre. he noticed the change.

"All is not what it seems. I can not tell Remus for reasons that he does not know what i want to tell him until he finds out for himself. Remus, just, dont act rash about things, okay? you'll know what i mean when a certain job offering is given to you in a few years." he turned to Andromeda. "I'll tell you when He's gone. I shouldn't even be revealing my identity but what the hey. Put it this way, that insane sister of yours is the reason I'm here."

Andromeda frowned. "Yes, Bellatrix cast a curse, it impacted one of my own at my wand tip and the result is this. Scars covering 'The Scar', helpful that is though. You and few others know this. I, can not tell you anymore at the present time though."

They nodded and slowly, Harry got to interact on his own with Moony. Moony was glad when Harry mentioned that he might have his own 'Monthly' problem when glancing in a suggestive way to Tonks. The same way Sirius would when he used that exact joke about girls and girls 'monthly' problem.

Harry whispered, "Damn, shouldnt have spent that christmas at Grimmauld..." he smirked at the look of shock on his face, then added, "Dont dwell. Timeline."

It was a heart render for them to part, but part, they must. Harry left via Floo to St Mungo's and the Tonks' returned to their residence. Remus got himself out of his stupor, and then got a job in muggle england, one that happened to acknowledge the presence of the magical world. You could say it was a job set up for those unfortunate to have curses on them, such as the werewolf curse.

Harry sneaked back into bed, and faked snoring, when the nurse came in. He smiled internally, as they began berating him. But they had to admit, Harry was getting better, although he shouldnt, by any rights, be alive, for a number of reasons that no timetravel and age regression could get rid of.


	6. September 1st, Where's My Bags?

**A/N: **woohoo chapter 6. roll on the magic lessons.

Response to the reviews:

T.G said "I like the interaction with Tonks, Andy and Moony. He had to tell Moony cause he would be able to smell Harry's scent. Harry will have to hide his aura from Albus, which should make albus even more interested in young Snape." - Um... I'll.. just... be, one, minute... (notes down things.) sorry lol i aint thought about that... (bugeyed) thanks dude. Albus will know after abit. I am deciding to go a route with Magic/Aura's though that is, different from the norm. I hope.

HPLover said "I get it now!" - Congratulations and extreme jubilations my dear friend.

Anna said: "Great story. so far. Please update soon!".. - This soon enough? haha.

Rob said basicly the same thing as Anna, ... thx, u wannid, u gottid.

Blesser said "Love it. Love it. Love it!" Like that:D sorry (btw if anyone doesnt get the reference. Its a song, "Im lovin it lovin it lovin it, im loving it like this-sa. /-that-a." )

Shagster (hehe) said "I love how Harry hints at who he really is and the future events he knows will eventually happen. Do keep up the oustanding work-", "How could I not review your awesome stories, that would be as unforgivable as using the kissing curse"... um lemme re-write that, "Killing curse on somebody so your stuck with me ha!" ... lol sorry bout the typo. anyway. well.. that and the fact that i hid the 'contract' from you so mwuahahaha. ahem, sorry. anyway, hints... erm. i just 'type away' and i havent proof-read any of this at all! (dodges the gunshot blast from someone who hates those who dont proof-reads) so forgive me for forgetting what i even typed lol. meh.

Anyway the story (oh and w00t 6 reviews to last chappie. yay!)

**Harry Potter and the Great Hall**

**September 1st, Where's my bags!**

Harry couldnt stop smiling. He was returning to Hogwarts, but this will be hopefully a normal year. No Voldemort. No Chamber of Secrets Fiasco. No Murderer hunting him down. No Tournament... and No Umbitch and unwanted press attention. Normal was bliss.

He left the childrens ward at St Mungo's in quite a happy mood, although he was sad to leave the children who had grown attached to him. In the month he had been there they had been looked after by Harry, who was always there before the healers and nurses, when something went wrong. When not recovering in bed, he was quite the helpful patient. He quickly learned where the potions where kept and one time during an emergency operation, the Healer hadn't noticed that it was Harry that responded to his calls for potions with said potions, and not one of the nurses. After the event, Harry was acknowledged and told about some potions.

He waited for the escort that was to come and pick him up to take him to Kings Cross. He had been told by a smirking Healer only that it was a hogwarts professor that was picking him up.

He hid his surprise well when Professor Snape showed up.

By now, Harry had learned about using willpower to cast spells, so he just willed himself to look a certain way. Only later would he learn it was not a Glamour charm.

Snape sauntered into the reception/waiting area. He sneered at the boy with neck-length black hair that seemed to have not been washed, for it seemed quite greasy. the boy had green eyes that seemed too old for the boy, but he pushed the thought aside.

"So your the boy I'm here to escort?" he asks.

The Boy smiles slightly, in a very, Slytherin, manner.

Harry had the camera ready, charmed invisible thankfully.

"Pleased to meet you Professor, I'm Harry Snape." he held his hand out and it took all his will power to hide his response to the face that Professor Snape made.

"Is that meant to be a joke?" Snape asked. Harry faked his best 'what? that is my name' look, which was perfect since he was a fairly good actor afterall.

"No, Professor...?"

"Snape."

"Yes Sir? You called?" He smiled slightly.

"That's my name. Professor Severus Snape."

Harry made a good act of shock... "Woah... The Coincidence!" he smirked then, which faded when the invisible spell stopped working, and the camera showed itself "Sorry couldnt help it." he laughed. "But my name is Harry Snape."

Snape was about to make a comment on that when the Healer walked in and confirmed it.

Snape nodded and the 2 left.

Harry stepped through to platform 9 and 3/4 and was greeted by the blue-haired girl in a rather, nice, outfit. She looked knowingly at Snape.

"Morning Professor, I didn't know you where joining them on the train." Andromeda said from behind Nymphadora.

Snape sneered, "I am not, I was just here to escort Mr Snape to the platform."

It took everyone within earshot all their willpower not to make some comment on that.

"Hello Mrs Tonks," Harry said in a high-social-class manner. Snape was shocked, to say the least, as Harry began talking to Andromeda in a way more befit of a man that had been born in high society.

"And how is Ted with his, interesting, pursuits?" Harry asked.

"Whole, which is more then I can say for his work partner." Andromeda said in a sad way.

Harry frowned. "What Happened to Mrs Lovegood?", then it hit him.

"Ted and Cecilia were working on a spell, and when they tested it out, it, well, it blew up half the office and Cecilia was injured. Luna, her daughter, walked in when she died. Poor girl." Andromeda muttered.

"Yeh, Poor Luna." Harry replied. The look on his face made it clear to Andromeda that he had known the girl but not this.

Then they remembered what he was here for and He and Nymphadora got a compartment to themselves. Nymphadora had looked after Harry's things due to his 'accomodations'.

As the train was leaving Kings Cross, a boy with red hair came in.

"Is this seat taken? It's just that, everywhere else is full." The boy said.

Harry had a thought, Why was this familiar?. He knew why ofcourse but you tell his brain to not come up with some sarcastic remark and it will just to spite you.

"It is taken..." he said, then smiled at the boy, "Now your here."

Nymphadora batted his shoulder. "Your such a pratt Harry." she smiled.

he rubbed his arm in mock pain, "Thanks for the vote of confidence, " then he smirked, "Nymphadora."

She scowled. "You are dead. Harry."

Harry just stuck his tongue out before turning to the boy.

"Harry Snape." and at the boys look, "No Relation." And he willed his 'glamour' out, and returned his looks to how it usualy was.

"Bloody Hell." the boy said, seeing the scars that littered Harry's forehead, while Nymphadora said it, since she recognised just what happened.

"Harry... Your a Metamorphmagus?"

He smiled, puzzled. "Erm... I'ld love to be, just like you are, but erm, how do you know i am? I just willed myself to look that way, a glamour charm... i just order it to drop."

She smiled. "Willing to look different is not how glamour charms are cast on the caster. It is how Metamorphs change however. I've also seen myself as i shift my looks like you just did. It is different to a glamour dropping. And how do you know I'm one?" She asked.

"Secret, remember?" he said, clearly. She nodded and looked ath the boy.

"Oh, you are?" Harry asked, holding out his hand.

the boy took it. "Charlie Weasley." Harry smiled. "Haven't you got 5 brothers and a sister?"

He smiled, embarrassed. "Cool. I'm an only child, and er.. well lets just say those who were around me when i grew up weren't all that cool." Harry looked embarrassed himself.

Charlie nodded. "You look... More like a Potter to me..." he mused.

Harry glanced quickly at Nymphadora, who was nodding in agreement but more from knowing he was a potter then anything else.

"What is it about Purebloods that make their families have traits. Weasley red hair, Potters, Black untidy hair... and so on.." Harry mused himself.

and from there, the 3 in the compartment became friends.

The train pulled into Hogwarts and the first years got off the train. When they were greeted by HAgrid, many pulled back in fright, since it was Hagrids' first time doing this.

Harry looked at Hagrid and stepped forward. "Your Rubeus Hagrid, Aren't you?" He asked, putting amazement into his voice. Hagrid nodded uncertainly. "cool. I want to be tall and huge like you." he smiled, and then egged everyone else forward. "Whats it like, being so tall?" He asked, getting the half-giant's confidence up.

But all too soon, they all split up and got into boats, and headed off to Hogwarts across the lake.


	7. September 1st, Sorting Ceremony

**Harry Potter and the Great Hall**

**September 1st, Sorting Ceremony.**

They stepped through the doors to the Great Hall, and Harry felt a strong sense of Déjà vu. And so he should, since he would be replaying his first 5 years at Hogwarts. He went with Charlie and Tonks to the front where they saw the Sorting Hat, frayed and dirty, on the stool.

After its sorting song, which made Harry realise, it just repeats them in a cycle… since this was the one he heard in his original first year, Professor McGonagall spoke up.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted."

She then looked at a roll of parchment she held, and began calling out names.

There were about 50 children in this year, so it was awhile that he had to wait.

As it came to the last 10, Harry's cover name was called out.

"Snape, Harry." Harry glanced at Charlie, who was looking amusedly at everyone else's reactions.

As Harry went to put the hat on, before he did, he had enough of the muttering so loudly said, "No Relation." That shut them up. He put the Hat on.

It was a few seconds before the Hat spoke.

"Ah, Mr Potter, a little time travelling are we hmm?" The hat said, although Harry noted that he couldn't have said that aloud if the Hat saw every memory… At that thought the hat added, "Only you hear me Mr Potter. Now you wish to not be in Gryffindor this time? You're a hard worker, loyal to your friends so Perhaps Hufflepuff?" Harry thought 'no.' "Well, you will do well in lessons so perhaps Ravenclaw?" 'maybe, but this time, why don't we,' "Then Slytherin, were everything is not what it seems?" 'What do you mean?' "well, to everyone else, you are not what you seem, and you will seem to them, to be a gifted child… Shall I?" 'Yes.' "SLYTHERIN!" The hat shouted.

The staff clapped, and the Slytherin table had the more applause. Harry shot a 'sorry' look to Charlie, who just shrugged. After another person was sorted, into Hufflepuff, Nymphadora was called up, and she cringed when her name was read out. She put the hat on and sat down. It took her several minutes before the hat shouted, "SLYTHERIN!" and everyone applauded.

The Slytherins seemed to not be as overjoyed at her joining then the rest of the first years.

'_Probably knows she's half-blood. Racist-._' Harry thought, using a rather crude term.

The rest were put into Hufflepuff and Gryffindor, and Dumbledore announced everything, "A Most Painful death." He finished when talking about the forbidden forrest. Thankfully, there was nothing strange this year so without further ado, the feast began.

Tonks had sat next to Harry, and looked at their house-mates out the corner of her eyes. Harry smiled and struck up conversation with a 2nd year.

"-and then, Richard Flint only goes and pushes the cauldron off, spilling the potion all over Professor Snape." the 2nd year said. Harry smiled.

"Richard Flint?" Harry asked. He knew ofcourse, who Marcus Flint was, but not Richard.

"A git in 5th year. Doesn't hold his temper all that well. Your Harry Snape then?" the boy asks, and holds his hand out. "Circulus Nott."

Harry shakes it, and says, "Harry, Harry Snape."

"Doesn't sound fluid that name." Circulus comments.

"Not used to announcing my last name. I lived with my Aunt and uncle, see, till last month." Harry told him.

The boy frowned, and asked, "Who?"

"You wouldn't know them, they were muggles."

The boy scowled. "Muggle-born are you?"

Harry frowned at the boy. "Just because I lived with a Muggle aunt and uncle, doesn't mean I am Muggleborn. If you must know, I'm what you would class a half-blood. 'pure blood' dad. To me, all this blood status that I've heard about since my stay at St Mungo's ward for Spell Damage is utter nonsense. Healer Marifold, the one who was the reason I'm not there right now, had 2 muggle-born parents. I don't know wether you'd class her as muggle-born herself or half-blood, but all this blood stuff can get shoved up all the prejudiced'-" Harry's word got a gasp from everyone in ear-shot, "- for all I care."

With his opinion firmly entrenched, he was sure he and Tonks by proxy would be targets for the upper years.

Sure enough, as they all went to their dorms after the feast, Harry stayed behind long enough to identify who were getting ready to beat him up. Once the common room was mostly empty, his acting skills kicking in, he got into a defensive stance he once saw on a muggle film. It didn't occur to him that he had only glimpsed that scene of the film for only a few seconds. Seems the time travel sharpened his memories abit.

"Looky what we have here lads, wittle twerp thinks he can survive in this house." One of them said. He looked a lot like Marcus Flint, so Harry guessed him to be Richard.

"When a git like Richard Flint is involved, I KNOW I can survive in this house." Harry says, aware that in a 4 on 1 fight, he wouldn't be able to beat them without a little magic, atleast, with his body as it was at the moment. Concentrating, he grew a few muscles, something he wasn't aware that metamorphs SHOULDN'T be able to do, but he could.

"We know more magic then you do boy, I can beat you asleep."

"from the size of you, thatd be if you were lying on top of me and to be honest, I'm not gay. Besides, your not my type." _That'd get them furious. _"So, since your have an oh so unfair advantage over me, and Slytherin prefer underhand tactics and this well, isnt one, what say we not use magic. Afterall, no proof of magic, no detention to swindle your way out of." _Got them._

Harry watched as the first came at him, fist in the air ready to punch. Harry just punched that guys hand. _Contact._

"Aaah!" the Slytherin 5th year screamed, bringing in several students from the dorms to watch as a 1st year blocked every punch at him.

Harry knew Richard was furious. "So you know how to block physical attacks, you little mudblood. Lets see how you block this- Stupe-"

Richard didn't get far into casting the spell before Harry retaliated with, "Expelliarmus!" which was said so quickly, but with little magical power, it was barely noticeable to have happened until Richard completed his incantation, to find his wand out of hand.

"You Little-" unknown to Richard, the rucus had brought Snape in, who saw the exchange since the second blocked punch.

Richard became aware however, when Snape casted the cannon-blast charm, momentarily deafening everyone in the room.

As Harry's ears' cleared, he heard what snape was saying to the 5th year. Which was a fair few nice words. Well, to him when its about Richard, anyway. Obviously by the look on the 2nd year and ups' faces, they didn't know Professor Snape was so, fluent with curses that didn't result in a magical effect, although the effect it had on Richard could only be described such. After several minutes of this, proving to everyone just how many insults there could be without mentioning any blood-status related ones, Snape sent everyone except Harry to the dorms. Then, turning to Harry, he said, "My office, Now."

_Uh-oh, that look doesn't look good._

In Snapes Office, Harry did what he was used to by now, tuning him out and only responding when expected to. Apparently, it was enough since he didn't have any points retracted nor a detention. And before he left, he was shocked out of his acting when…

"And 10 points for restraining yourself so well, and another 10 for excellent disarming spell to prevent yourself from being stunned by a upper classman."

Harry nodded a thank you and went to his dorm room numb.

That morning, as he sat down with Tonks for breakfast, he looked over to Charlie, and saw him chatting with Bill, his older brother. He poked Tonks and said, "wanna sit there? Its obvious this table is too.. _pure_ for us." He snorted in derision at that and looked at everyone, who was giving him glares.

"Tell the truth, you just wanna go chat to Charlie." she said.

Harry shrugged, and they both got up and went to the gryffindor table, and sat either side of Charlie and Bill. Bill looked at them and obviously was about to comment, when Tonks derailed him with a very gryffindor-ish remark about everyone else in slytherin.

Harry looked to charlie, and chuckled about the comment, and looking at everyone else, said, "Oh, you think i'd be offended that she called everyone in my house, that... nope. They are, that. Nice word Tonks. Your mother will be ashamed to learn that you know that word and your dad will laugh his head off, After he grounds you ofcourse."

"But ofcourse Harry."

"Biggest bunch of prejudices-" think of a word that starts with 'pr' "that I've ever met. To be honest, thats saying something."

the gryffindors laughed it off, and only the very younger years looked okay from then on. The older ones held off, until they had either proof Harry was slytherin idiot or a Gryffindor in disguise (which he is.)

Professor Snape came and gave Harry and Tonks their schedules, and he looked it over, and had to comment, "Why does the 2nd september always seem to be a monday." Thankfully, no one heard that comment.

When Professor McGonagall got to them, having gone down the years, she sent a disapproving glare to Harry and Tonks, as she handed Bill and Charlie their schedules.

"Mr Snape, Miss Tonks, please return to your own house table."

Harry looked upto Professor McGonagall at that moment, shocking her into think, 'Potter'.

Harry regarded the professor for a moment, before saying, "Scenario. 2 first years, who are both half-bloods, are put into slytherin. They're very anti-blood status, which immediately gets most if not all of slytherin to hate them. Would you let them sit at your house table with someone in your house who was already their friend?"

Professor McGonagall looked on, then just moved on without another word. From the look on her face, Harry guessed she was going to have a word with Snape.

Charlie was staring in shock at Harry, who got irritated after awhile. "What?"

"You... You just made Stone-face McGonagall speechless."

Bill commented, "Wish we had you at home. stop the rows right there it would."

Harry looked at bill for a second, silently agreeing, before saying, "I had practise. Ofcourse, this time I don't need to escape the moment the person realises what was said ofcourse..."

Bill picked up the hidden meaning far too quickly then Harry thought he would. "Harry, is it?" Harry nodded. "Harry, did you just say you get bullied?"

Harry weighed his options. "Ask tonks what happened last night in the Slytherin Common Room." he turned to his breakfast and ate it in silence.

Tonks quickly shared the story with all on the gryffindor table, getting Harry quite a few pats on the back.

Harry walked along, Tonks following him, as he headed for his first lesson, Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall. this would be his first test, to see if he can hold back enough to make it seem like he's new at this.

It, unfortunately, was not to be. His water goblet was done first try, getting quite the reaction from the gryffindors and Head of Gryffindor house. the Slytherins looked at him with hatred, which he was usedto anyway.

"Well done Mr Snape. -"

"No relation" harry muttered, glaring at someone who didn't know his name already.

"I would give you 5 points for that performance, but since you just interrupted me..."

Harry nodded in aquiesce.

"Now, everyone, try again."

Transfiguration was easy for him, almost too easy. it was only in the knowledge part where it was easy to act dumb, it still made him as clueless about it as it did in his original first year. Tonks commented on this, ofcourse being careful with the wording, but still. Harry just said, "I've always been better at practical application then academics." as he walked into the Charms Classroom.

"Greetings class. Everyone, pair up. yes yes there we go. Now, today, we will be learning the wonderful art of Levitation, or, for those who don't know what the word means," Flitwick looked at those who were dumbfounded. Mainly slytherins. "The ability, to make things float. Now, take your wand, and do this movement. it is a swish... like so, and flick. now, you try. Nice Miss Tonks. Mr Chadwick, make it a more smooth movement, yes there you go. Now, put your wands down, dont want any accidental charms here. say these words. '_Wingardium Leviosa._' now, you say."

"Wingardium levosa" Tonks said. Harry looked at her, shook his head and smirked in mild amusement, earning himself a playful tap on the arm.

Harry just looked around the class, noting that most didn't get it right. He was sure another 'seamus' was somewhere, ready to explode his feather.

"Now, pick up your wands, do the wand movement, and say the words. Swish as you say Wingardium, Flick when you say Leviosa. One at a time though, er... Miss Tonks."

Tonks went bright red, but did it anyway. It worked on her second try.

"And, Mr Snape, I did not see you say the words." Flitwick admonished him. Harry looked up directly into the dwarf's eyes, and smiled slightly. "I think I read that words are meaningless, when it's intent. But we're taught the spells in latin so that our, wands and magic gets used to using latin so we dont accidentally kill or injure someone. Aslong as I intend to float the feather, then if I'm right, messing the words up shouldn't matter..."

Harry blushed weasley red when he realised what he just said, but picked up his wand, did the movement, and to emphasise his point, said, "float, you feathery thing."

to his shock however, it did float. and ending the spell didnt stop it from staying near the ceiling.

Later after that lesson, Tonks pulled him aside and said, "Nice goin' Harry. Nice way to hide that fact you've already been through merlin knows how many years here."

Harry shook himself and said, "sorry to show everyone up. I didn't realise I had said that until, I did."

"It's ok. but remember, you still got put in slytherin so you should be able to hide things. Its what we do."

Harry looked at her. "Even my friends, when i was a gryffie, doesn't know things. I just haven't been in this sort of situation where I have to actively guard my behavior." Harry sagged against the door he was already leaned against. Only then did he notice Tonks pulled him into a cleaning broom closet. "Um, Tonks. I know I like you and you like me , but I didn't know it was in that way."

"What?"

"we're in a broom closet."

"Oh,... OH." As final realisation kicked into the metamorph, she blushed red, again.

"Hm, your skin likes red."

"What?"

"Most of today, you've been blushing madly."

"hm? Oh, er.. yeh."

Harry decided to switch tracks, and the 2 left for dinner. They sat at Gryffindor table with Charlie, ofcourse.

and Ofcourse, his first question was, "Whats got you so... well..."

"What?"

"Your bright red. and I dont mean your skin."

Bill sat across from Harry, next to Tonks, and commented, "So. I didn't know Charlie had a twin sister."

**A/N**

Sorrysorrysorrysorrysorry. Totally forgot about this, then got a link from someone to read this story. Lo and Behold, I go to review and says I cant review my own story! meh, i was laughing too much to realise it was mine. (Egotrip, much?)

Anyway Review Responses:

Legal Alien: as i put here, he's not used to having to actively change his behavior.

Naruto6something: Not soon enough gah... but I'm back!

Anna: Thanks! something like that maybe, since she knows he'll be helpful. Shes not completely in on the secret, she knows enough but not who he is, and is better at holding her curiousity to not work out who.

Shaggy: Remember that What Happens When oneshot? there ya go. ;)

TG: Occlumency.. hmm, I'll just put that Snape is curious but not enough to mindrape a child. As far as he knows, Harry is 11, and there could be side-effects to using legilimency on an unwilling participant, and escpecially so when that participant is a child. Like the memory charms could braindamage children, I guess.

Lilith: Yeh, I ran out of steam then, got alittle to do only about 1/4 of this, before i ran out again, JUST got back to it.

Regress: Itll slow down abit now, longest? 2-3 chapters a day, biggest jump will be a month. Now i just need a story enticing enough to write 7 years of hogwarts...

Stygius: more then a week now. sniffle I'm a prat, idiot and well, no lets lay off the swearwords. Sorry. Yes the new trio, green and red and pink. Guess which of them I refer to. :D

Luna: 8 days after you give that review, is when. :P

bah, Sorry all. anyway all review responses at the bottom now. ;) and this is kinda long already so I'll stop now. Hope you enjoyed it!. Didn't proofread again, sorry but i do these things when i need to rush... gah.


	8. The Start of Something New

**Harry Potter and the Great Hall**

**The start of something new.**

_"Oh,... OH." As final realisation kicked into the metamorph, she blushed red, again._

_"Hm, your skin likes red."_

_"What?"_

_"Most of today, you've been blushing madly."_

_"hm? Oh, er.. yeh."_

_Harry decided to switch tracks, and the 2 left for dinner. They sat at Gryffindor table with Charlie, ofcourse._

_and Ofcourse, his first question was, "What's got you so... well..."_

_"What?"_

_"Your bright red. and I don't mean your skin."_

_Bill sat across from Harry, next to Tonks, and commented, "So. I didn't know Charlie had a twin sister."_

Harry smirked at Tonks, and said, "hmm… Nymphadora Weasley…"

Charlie, who was sat next to Harry, blushed bright red. Harry just gave him a knowing look. "Bill…" Charlie squeeked.

"Yes Charlie?" he said in an amazingly straight manner.

"Shut up."

"Okay Charlie." He winked at Charlie, then ate his lunch.

Harry looked at his class list, wondering what he had after lunch. He grinned internally, but for the fact neither Bill nor Charlie knew about him, kept a straight face. "Hey, Tonks, Charlie, you 2 any good at flying?"

Bill interrupted, "Charlie is one of the best lads I've seen at flying, If he don't get onto the Quidditch Team this year, he will next."

Harry looked at Bill. "What position?" he asked.

"I'm a Chaser, but Charles here," he grins at the posh name, "likes to play seeker."

Harry nodded, and said, "Gotta have good eyesight for that then."

Charlie nodded, "I'm the one who always has to look for small things at home, since bill and the others are blind."

"Hey… I am not blind." Bill complained, but as he stood up and went to walk away, he tripped on something and fell, if only a little bit too dramatically.

Charlie just shook his head and ate his lunch.

Harry remembered Madam Hooch clearly, from when he went by his real name. He didn't know how long she was the flying teacher, but it must have been for atleast 7 years, considering that was who was teaching him this time. He thanked Merlin and the Founders that he knew to put on a morph to make sure no one would recognise him later on in life.

He and Tonks were some of the first to the flying lesson, and so had their choice of brooms. Harry picked the best responding one, and Tonks took the one to his left side. As some of the Gryffindors filtered in, Charlie took the one across from Tonks. A few minutes later, everyone else arrived.

"Welcome to your first Flying Lesson, I'm Madam Hooch, and I shall be teaching those new to the concept, how to fly, and those who aren't so new, how to fly better. First, I must warn you that not all brooms you come across fly, I've had several stories told to me about students trying to fly on their parents' cleaning brooms." There was a round of laughter, of varying types, from everyone. Most of the Slytherins' laughter was not a nice kind.

"Now, First, step up to the side of your broom, hold your hand out, and say, 'Up'."

Almost everyone tried, and none of them got it. Only Harry and Charlie hadn't tried. One to not show he knows a fair bit about brooms, and one to just not show off.

After several tries, no one could get their broom up, so Madam Hooch stopped everyone. "Alright, Lets get a volunteer to demonstrate… Mr Snape."

Harry looked at Madam Hooch. "yes Madam Hooch?"

"come forward and bring your broom."

Harry nodded, and picked the broom up, went to stand in front of everyone, and placed it back on the ground.

"Now, hold your hand out, and say up."

Harry stared into Madam Hooch's eyes, when he said "UP." He looked at his right hand, let go of the now hovering broom, and rubbed his hand. "ow…" he proceeded to rub feeling back into his fingers, ignoring the few chuckles from both Slytherins and Gryffindors alike.

"If you could do that before, Mr Snape, why didn't you even try?" Madam hooch asked.

Harry shifted almost imperceptibly. "I wanted to see how the others said 'up' so I would know which worked. No one used a forceful tone."

Madam Hooch nodded, and sent Harry back into the line of Slytherins.

"Now, Everyone try, with Feeling, Like Mr Snape did."

Everyone did and only one had to try a 3rd time to get it right.

"Now your broom has been activated and responds to your control, I want you to mount your broom, but do not take off." Madam Hooch showed them how to mount their brooms, and everyone copied the movement. Harry didn't know he took his own position on the broom by instinct, until Madam hooch commented, "You look like your used to Brooms, Mr Snape."

Harry silently grinded his teeth, and shifted position, and said, "I'm not, but that's the way I felt comfortable. Almost like Instinct, Madam Hooch."

Tonks leaned in and said, "Stop showing off."

Harry whispered back, "Woman has eyes like a hawk except when refereeing a Quidditch match."

Tonks just raised an eyebrow and stood back up straight, and they both watched as Madam Hooch corrected a few Slytherins' grip.

That done, she then told them to push off etcetera.

Near the end of the Flying lesson, Harry was very embarrassed. He couldn't hide his almost instinctual flying skills at all but thankfully Madam Hooch just took him of his word that they were that, instinctual. Charlie had kept glancing at Harry but hadn't said anything.

As the flying lesson ended, Harry Tonks and Charlie got their bags with their books together, and headed off for the library.

When they got near the entrance to the library however, there weere 5 upper-classman slytherins waiting, wands out.

"Well well well, If it isnt 3 ickle firsties. and one of em's a gryffie." Said a voice from behind the group.

Harry and Tonks shared a look that plainly stated, '_Well, this doesn't look good_'.

Harry whispered to Charlie, "Wand out but hide it, Be ready to drop to the ground before casting anything."

Charlie hesitantly nodded, not looking away from the slytherin upperclassmen.

That same voice from before spoke up again. "Lost, Are ye? Cat got your tongue and can't find it?" the boy said, attempting some sort of accent.

Harry looked past the group and said, "Oy, Richie, hiding behind the goon squad? come out and face me like the man you think you are."

Richard Flint came from out behind the group and looked at Harry with revulsion. "If it isn't Wittle Snapy, and the Technicolor Bimbo."

Harry had to hold Tonks back, and said clearly, "So you know a Muggle Phrase. Thats great, really. your vocabulary is awe-inspiringly-" Richard turned several shades of puce as Harry stated several words that would cause any adult in hearing range to either go paraplegic in shock or apoplectic in horror. Tonks just snickered and Charlie couldn't keep the grin from his face as the 3 made their way carefully past the group and into the library, under the careful watch of the librarian.

When they were safely ensconsed in the walls of the library, Harry commented, "Hmm, didn't know words could petrify 5th 6th and 7 years."

"That was ruddy brilliant Harry." Charlie whispered, "Where did you learn all those words?"

Harry considered for a moment, before saying, "My Uncle, only useful thing he taught me, really."

Charlie nodded, and walked over to a shelf in the library, looking at the book titles.

Tonks hung back however, and said, "One day soon, you have to tell me about your home life, Harry."

Harry nodded, and sat down, pulled out a book on Transfiguration.

When Harry, Tonks and Charlie went to dinner that evening, Harry was wondering about several things. His musing was interupted when Professors McGonagall and Snape walked upto him.

"Mr Snape, Please come with us." Professor Snape said. Harry nodded, grabbed his bag and followed them out the classroom.

**A/N**

Yes, I know I'm evil. Yes, I know cliffies are bad... sometimes. :D

Harry has acting skills, but as I pointed out, Harry is not used to actively, rather then passively, controlling his behavior. Example of passive, would be the academics, where he didn't pay attention first time round. Active, is the practical part which he could do easily before. It's like riding a bike, and trying to make it look like you dont know how to ride a bike later, Instinct takes over too easily to right yourself when you let the bike wobble to the point of you falling off. Harry is not by defualt slytherin like, he's got to learn the 'way'.

Harry/Tonks: Tbh, I don't know about this pairing for this story.

those who know its Harry Potter: Tonksie and her mum, Pomfrey (Who works during the summer at St Mungo's for those who were wondering what she was doing there), Healer Marigold, and Remus. Charlie will find out about the timetravel part but not 'potter' part for a fair few years atleast.

the timeline so far:

June/July - Harry was shot almost exactly (to the month but not the day) 12 years back in time, with his wand and clothing that he had on him. His body did infact regress due to er, radiation? (sorry, watched too much star trek) or something, in the timetravel.

He stayed at St Mungo's, Childrens' Ward 3 for Spell Damage, till september 1st. There for 2 months. Several times throughout August, Harry went to diagon alley to meet Tonks, who was there with her mum most times, hence Harry's knowledge of what Tonks and Mrs Lovegood did, and romie's lack of reaction to his mannerism on the platform.

Chapter 8 (This one) ends on the evening of Monday september 2nd.

This is his lesson plan:

Monday: Transfiguration, Double Charms, lunch break, Flying (Optional, no longer required to attend upon, certification by Madam Hooch, I presume, since some muggle-born and those not used to flying, may need multiple lessons.)

Tuesday: History of Magic, Double Herbology, Lunch Break, Defense against the dark Arts

Wednesday: Charms, Double DADA, Lunch Break, Potions, Astronomy at night (2nd week onwards).

Thursday: no morning lessons, Lunch Break, Astronomy (Academic)

Friday: Herbology, Double Transfiguration, Lunch Break, double Potions.

Yes, I know this means Harry has almost all the core lessons twice a week, one ofwhich is atleast a double and friday is longer as the last lesson is a double (short of 2 hours)

For those wondering, this is the timing I'm using:

8:00-9:00 Breakfast

9:05-10:00 First Lesson

10:05-11:55 Second Lesson.

12:00-13:00 Lunch

13:05-14:0015:00 Third Double Lesson

14:0015:00-19:00 Library open for Studying

16:00-20:00 Dinner

20:00-7:00 Curfew.

Long A/N just for these notes, sorry.


End file.
